Some vehicles can travel in virtual groupings, called convoys or consists, as this may provide advantages to the grouped vehicles. Some of these vehicles may be grouped by physical connections. Others in a convoy or consist may be grouped logically by communicative couplings. While others may just have operators that happen to be traveling from the same destination or to the same ending location. These groupings may not be mutually exclusive, nor dependent on the type of vehicle involved in a given convoy.
It may be desirable to have systems and methods for identifying, forming, directing, or controlling these convoys or consists that differ from those systems and methods that are currently available.